Shay Cormac
Shay Cormac is a character from the Assassin's Creed series. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Fanfiction Royale as a playable character. Biography I FOLLOW MY OWN SET OF BELIEFS Shay Cormac had been an assassin all of his life, but as he went on with his mission against the Templars, he began to question the motives that he had followed. After one of his missions went horribly wrong and being branded for assassination by his own brethren, he fled and became a member of the Templar Order, using his skills as an assassin against his former allies. THE LEGACY OF SHAY CORMAC *Assassin's Creed: Rogue Arcade Opening Rival Name: Joe Musashi Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending Gameplay Much like his fellow assassins, Shay's gameplay style is based around attacking at multiple ranges while also remaining capable of avoiding and countering attacks. His square button moves all center around his sword and daggar, and wrist blades, his triangle moves center around ranged attacks to disrupt opponents, and his circle attacks center around evasion and counters. Movelist *- - performs quick, but extremely short-ranged slashes with his wrist blades. * - or - steps forward and performs a combo with his sword * - - strikes upward with his dagger, then his sword * - - ducks and strikes downward with his dagger, then his sword * - (midair) - same as on ground, but last strike knocks opponents away * - or (midair) - swings his sword downward, knocking an opponent in front of him to the ground * - (midair) - same as on ground * - (midair) - falls downward quicker as he positions his sword and dagger for a strike. If opponent is not blocking, he lands on them and strikes with both weapons. *''' '- - takes out one of his pistols and fires it. Press to fire his other pistol. Pressing or makes Shay step forward or backward while firing. *- or - takes out his dart gun and fires a dart which, if it connects with a non-blocking opponent, places them into a crumple state. *' '- - takes out his grenade launcher and fires upward, causing the grenade to arc into the air, then downward. *- - takes out his coil and launches it in front of him. A non-blocking opponent struck by it will be pulled towards Shay. *' '- (midair) - same as on ground, but cannot move during use. *- or (midair) - same as on ground, but aimed diagonally. *- (midair) - same as on ground. *- (midair) - takes out his coil and launches it diagonally below him. If his connects with a non-blocking opponent, multiple things can occur depending on both Shay's and the opponent's location: **If Shay connects with both in the air, Shay moves toward them and kicks them away. **If Shay connects with his opponent on the ground, he will pull with his coil and when he lands onto the ground, the opponent goes into a crumple state. **If Shay connects with an opponent on the ground while about to fall downwards away from a platform, the opponent will fall to the ground while Shay is launched upward. **If Shay connects when about to land on a platform while an opponent is below him, he lands onto the platform and pulls, putting the opponent into a crumple state. * - - throws down a smoke bomb and moves backward while also taking minimal AP from opponents directly in front of or behind him. It moves less than a backwards roll, but can also dodge ranged attacks. However, his invincibility frames are very limited. * - or - runs forward and does a small jump, then shoulder-charges while in the air. *- - leaps upward. *'Counter-Kill''' - - parries with his sword and dagger. If it connects, strikes opponent quickly and knocks them backward. * - (midair) - same as on ground * - or (midair) - same as on ground * - (midair) - same as on ground *'Aerial Counter-Kill' - (midair) - same as on ground (Throws) * - or - strikes opponent's face with both wrist blades, then tears them out. *- - TBA *- - TBA *Item Pick-up - *Block - - TBA *Evade - + Left Analog Stick (Super Moves) * - (Level 1): the iconic Assassin's Creed eagle shout occurs as Shay leaps upward into the air and strikes with his wrist blade on the way down. * - (Level 2): Shay points at his current location and then rolls out of the way as cannon fire hits the stage. *'For the Templars'- (Level 3): Shay leaps to the Morrigan and then looks over at the stage, preparing the cannons to attack. A red aiming reticule appears and any button will cause cannon fire to fire upon the area aimed at. While devastating, it is slow to reload. Quotes & Taunts Taunts Quotes *'During 2 and For the Templars' **"Fire!" Intros and Outros Introduction Winning Screen Losing Screen Result Screen Win: Shay stands looking forward while with a serious expression. Lose: Shay lies on his stomach with one of his hands gripping his chest in pain. Music Costumes Templar Shay's Templar uniform. *Default: black coat with red outlines *Dark olive coat with pale green outlines. Based on the Explorer outfit. *Dark red coat with black outlines. Based on the Templar enforcer outfit. *White coat with red outlines. Based on the Templar Master outfit. Hunter Shay's Hunter outfit. *Default: Light brown coat with red sash and sleeves. *Pale dark blue coat with blue sash and sleeves. Based on the Whaler outfit. *Dark green coat with green sash and sleeves. *Red coat with white sash and sleeves. 11th century armor Shay's set of 11th century Templar armor. *Default: White robe with red belt and insignia. *Dark red robe with gray sash and insignia. Based on the Assassin Killer oufit. *Dark blue robe with white sash and insignia. *Dark purple robe with gold sash and insignia. Minion Haytham Kenway Haytham Kenway can be unlocked by reaching Rank 8 with Shay Cormac. Icons and Backgrounds Icons Backgrounds Gallery Trivia PlayStation Characters: | Jin Kazama | Erol | Marshal Luger | Delsin Rowe | Third-Party Characters: | Kiryu Kazuma | Dante | Vergil | Shay Cormac | Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Assassin's Creed